


Guide my sleigh

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Christmas fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rudolph the traumatized reindeer, Smut, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Richie and Bill stay in college for Christmas, Richie is excited about decorating, Bill is just along for the ride.





	Guide my sleigh

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for [noahschnapp](http://noahschnapp.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I hope you like it, merry Christmas!

When you shared a college suite with your three best friends you had to be prepared for the arguments that would ensue. Sometimes it was Stan chastising Bill for leaving his shoes lying around in the common area, others, it was Eddie yelling at Richie for leaving the toothpaste cap off or Bill calling Eddie out when he forgot it was his turn to take out the trash.

The latest argument revolved around the topic of Christmas. Richie was the only one out of the four of them that wanted to decorate their place for the holidays and he had been trying to convince the remaining three to let him do it, but so far it hadn’t worked. Stan didn’t even celebrate Christmas, Eddie thought it was stupid to waste their time decorating if only half of them would be staying on campus during the holidays and Bill was just too tired of everything to care about decorations. 

Disappointed, Richie had dropped the subject, at least until Stan and Eddie flew home and it was only him and Bill left at the dorm. When it wasn’t four against one anymore, Richie figured he had a better chance at getting what he wanted and he was determined to talk Bill into it.

“Come on, Bill. Let’s do it.” Richie had pleaded, only minutes after Stan had walked out the door, leaving Bill alone with him.

“Why Rich? It seems a bit unnecessary, it’s just us here.”

“Exactly! It’s depressing enough that we’re spending our Christmas here, the least we can do is make our place look more festive!”

“But Stan and Eddie said-”

“Stan and Eddie aren’t here.” Richie said, earnestly. He must have sensed Bill was about to cave because he pulled out the big guns at that moment, batting his big blue eyes, that looked even bigger due to his glasses, at Bill. “Please, Billy. For me.”

With a reluctant sigh, Bill had agreed. He could never say no to Richie and this was no exception, he had a weak spot when it came to his friend and he never failed to use it to his advantage.

The next day, they had gone out to shop for their Christmas decorations. Bill still thought the whole thing was pointless, they would be spending their winter break in a dorm room, eating take out for dinner everyday and watching cheesy holiday movies, it would be pathetic whether they decorated the place or not, but he didn’t say that to Richie, he would hate to disappoint him or make him sad. 

That led to Bill carrying around three large bags filled with lights, ribbons, garlands and many other decorations Richie had thought were essential, while he followed his friend around the city streets. At first he would go inside the stores with Richie but it was a hassle having every single bag he carried checked out on their way outside, so he settled for waiting patiently for him, out in the cold as Richie strutted into yet another shop to get a gift or a silly decoration that had caught his eye.

“Another Santa hat, Rich? Really?” Bill had asked on one occasion, when Richie joined him. 

“It’s not an ordinary hat, Bill. This one lights up, look!” He said, pressing a tiny button at the back of his head. Bill watched as the red light-up snowflakes on the white trim started to twinkle. “Fucking cool, huh?”

Bill chuckled, Richie looked like an over excited kid, with the hat and the huge grin on his face. That was most of the reason why Bill had been keeping most of his complaints to himself. He enjoyed watching Richie have a good time. “Yeah, I like it.”

“Great, because I got one for you too.” Richie said, pulling Bill’s beanie from his head and placing the Santa hat in its place. “There, now we match.”

Bill shook his head, feeling the pom pom from the hat swing from side to side. Something fell on his cheek, tickling him and making Bill scrunch up his face. Richie’s thumb swept over it, removing what probably some felt that had fallen from the hat. Instead of withdrawing his hand though, Richie cupped Bill’s cheek, staring at him with a soft smile. Confused, Bill looked up, wondering if at some point they had stepped under some mistletoe because that moment felt a lot like the preamble of a kiss, but then Richie stepped back and he was already rushing to the next shop before Bill released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

At the next store, Richie bought a wool sweater for Bill. It had a Rudolph embroidered in the front. Richie said it had reminded him of Bill because of the way his nose would redden if he spent time in the cold. Bill promised to put it on when they made it back to their place.

Richie also bought stockings for the four of them, picking them out in their respective favorite colors. Blue for Stan, red for Eddie, green for Bill and bright pink for Richie. He also picked one for their cat, Fuzz. They weren’t supposed to have pets in their dorms but they had managed to keep the secret that they had adopted a stray cat a few months ago. It wasn’t hard, Fuzz was an exceptionally well-behaved cat and those times when people had questioned the meowing coming from their rooms, they told them it was Richie being Richie and they would leave it at that. Richie was famous for doing weirder stuff, after all. 

“More lights?” Bill asked, when Richie pulled out two boxes of white Christmas light from a newly acquired bag. “I think we have enough of those.”

“There’s no such thing as enough lights, Billiam.”

“You’ll run out of places to hang them from.”

Richie had waved him off, ignoring his remark as they kept on walking, slower now that Bill had four bags to carry instead of three. 

When Richie walked out of a store, dragging a four-foot-tall artificial Christmas tree that had been on sale, Bill had drawn the line. They wouldn’t be able to carry everything back to their place if Richie kept buying stuff and Bill was already starting to feel his fingers going numb, both from the cold and the strain of carrying the bags. 

It didn’t do much good, because it didn’t stop Richie from going into yet another local, this time a record store, and walking out a couple of minutes later with a bag in his hands and a grin on his face.

“Billy!” Richie exclaimed happily. “They had the Michael Bublé record I’ve been looking for! My collection is complete now!”

Bill had smiled at his friend’s glee. “That's- that's great, Rich.” He said with sarcasm thick in his voice, that went above Richie’s head. They had been listening to Christmas music since December started and it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon.

“I know!” Richie continued. “I'll play it for you when we get home. Come on, let's go.”

Bill sighed a little as he followed Richie through the busy streets, trying not to knock people over with the bags or the tree he was carrying. 

“I'd rather you didn’t?” He said, more serious than he intended. 

Richie looked at him a little hurt. “Where is your Christmas spirit, Big Bill?”

“I think I lost it sometime between the thirtieth and fourthieth time you made me listen to Jingle Bells.” 

Richie chuckled. “Fair enough. I can make it worth your while, though.” He said, waggling his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. Then he smirked. “I'll give you a blowjob in a Santa hat if you will let me play my Michael Bublé collection while we decorate the Christmas tree.”

Bill choked on his spit at the joke, because it  _ had _ to be a joke with how casually Richie said it. He cleared his throat, deciding to call Richie’s bluff. He smirked at him, “Deal.”

Richie faltered, eyes widening behind his glasses. “Oh. Okay.” He said shakily, before recovering and smirking back at Bill. “Good. Deal.”

They stared at each other, expecting the other to back down or laugh it off, but neither of them did. It was like a game of gay chicken where they weren’t even touching. Comments like those weren’t exactly rare, Richie was a flirt by nature and more often than not, he would make Bill blush with an off-color proposition. Bill had gotten better at comebacks over the years, but he wasn’t nowhere near Richie’s level and as used as he was to these exchanges they never failed to make him flustered and leave him thinking over exactly what they meant.

He was surprised when it was Richie who looked away first, before he resumed walking without another word. Bill fell into step behind him and the silence had his mind wondering what would happen if Richie’s words stopped being just that and turned into something more.

Bill had shared a kiss or two with all of his roommates at some point during all their years of friendships. Whether it had been an experimental first kiss at thirteen or a drunken make out at a high school party, it had happened, more than once and now that he thought about it Bill realized that most of those kisses had been with Richie. He wasn’t surprised, after all, Richie was a very affectionate person, he absolutely loved physical contact and Bill had never cared, he enjoyed being close with his friend, perhaps a little too much. Even then, a kiss between friends was no big deal, a blowjob, though that was another thing entirely. 

He didn’t let himself think about it too much, mostly because the crowded streets of Boston weren’t the place to daydream about hooking up with your friend, but the thought stayed in the back of his mind as they completed their walk home.  

Once there, Richie went inside first, to check for someone who could call them out for trying to sneak in a tree (it wasn’t be the first time they tried to sneak something in, after all). When he didn’t see anyone, he signaled Bill and they climbed the stairs, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Richie opened the door, since Bill’s hands were occupied and they stepped inside, unseen by their neighbors. Bill kicked off his shoes in the hall and walked into the common room with his load almost tripping when Fuzz moved around his legs, coming to investigate the strange tree that his owners brought into his home.

“Where do we put it?” He asked Richie who came in with the foot for the tree. He stopped in the middle of the room, looking around.

He pursed his lips and tapped his cheek with one finger, as he looked at every possible corner to place the tree in. Eventually he settled with the one opposite from the door into the common area and Bill placed the tree into the littlefoot while Richie screwed it stable.

It took them a little over an hour just to decorate the tree, it was small and skinny but once they were done with it, it was also covered in lights, ribbons and tinsel. The floor around it was a mess and Bill was sure he was covered in tinsel from head to toe, but the tree looked pretty and Richie seemed pleased so it was okay.

After that, they  _ absolutely _ had to decorate the rest of their place, as Richie said, so they strung Christmas lights overhead, multiple strands crisscrossing the ceiling and bathing the room in a warm multi-colored light. They placed all the Christmas knick knacks Richie had found on every available piece of furniture, hung the stockings after writing each of their names in them and decorated the doors to their shared rooms with garlands.

Two hours, twenty minutes and almost three Michael Bublé records later, Richie dropped down on the couch, pleased with all the lights and the many cute things clogging their dorm. Bill had to admit it was a lot, and they would have to take it down in less than two weeks when the holidays ended but it was cute and it did add a festive quality to their room. More importantly, Richie was happy with the outcome and Bill couldn’t help but agree.

He locked Fuzz inside of Stan and Eddie’s room after feeding him, not wanting him to climb the tree, as he had tried to do several times already and bring it down. Then he dropped down on the couch next to Richie. 

There was Christmas music still playing in the background and Richie was still wearing the light-up Santa hat, while Bill had traded his for the sweater Richie got him. On top of that, the entire room looked as if it had come from one of those cheesy Christmas movies, like the one that was currently playing on their TV. It couldn’t get more Christmas-y than that.

Bill had been falling asleep, a content smile on his face when he heard Richie speak.

“Bill.” He said softly, causing Bill open his eyes and look directly at Richie.

“Yeah?” He said but Richie didn't reply, instead he placed a large hand on Bill's neck, drawing him close as he captured his lips in a kiss. Bill's still addled brain didn’t respond immediately, trying to wrap itself around what was happening, but when it did, Bill grabbed onto Richie’s shirt and eagerly opened his mouth, letting Richie’s tongue slip in, tangling with his in a hungry kiss.

Richie was a good kisser but he was too eager and quick, so Bill took the lead and forced his friend to calm down his kisses. As they got slower they also got deeper and Bill thought to himself that surely he had kissed Richie and other people before but it had never felt as good as this. Not that he could remember, at least.

They pulled apart slightly, panting into each other’s mouths trying to catch their breath. Richie moved in again, but instead of going for Bill’s lips he went straight for his neck. Richie bit slightly onto the skin, drawing a moan out of Bill before trailing the mark with his tongue, soothing up the sting. He repeated the action one, two, three times, leaving a trail of marks down the exposed column of his neck while Bill grabbed on, tightly to Richie’s shoulders.

In an attempt to to muffle the moans and whimpers threatening to escape from his lips due to Richie’s mouth, Bill dragged his head up, pressing their lips together, forcefully.

As the kisses got more feverish, Richie shifted to straddle Bill’s lap, his nimble fingers roaming his chest while Bill’s hands settled on Richie’s hips. Those hips grounded against Bill’s, a tiny moan escaping Richie’s throat and Bill took the opportunity to grind back up, causing Richie to be completely thrown off track.

Bill couldn't help but smirk at Richie’s expression. He was quick to gather himself though and he reached down between the two, grabbing Bill's crotch, palming it as he went back to kissing him.

After a while, Richie pulled away, their faces hovering inches away from each other’s. Bill could see that Richie’s pupils were blown, the blue of his eyes no longer visible and his lips were bitten red and slick with spit, as they curled into a devilish smirk. 

That smirk was still there when he slid down to the furry white carpet.

Bill’s eyes widened at the sight of Richie kneeling between his legs, hands hovering over the button of his jeans. “I didn't think you were serious,” he said and he was surprised by how rough his voice sounded, showing just how much Richie was affecting him.

“Oh, I’ve always been serious, Bill.” Richie said with a wink.  “Weren’t you?” 

Bill swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. “I thought it was a joke.”

“Not even I could take a joke this far.” Richie said. “And before you think I’m only doing this because you’ve been indulging me in my Christmas frenzy all day, I’m not. I  _ want _ to do it.”

Bill nodded, dazed. “Okay.” 

Richie smirked, but his hand hesitated on the zipper of Bill’s pants and he sounded a bit worried when he spoke next. “Before I- before this happens, I just need to know. It's not going to ruin anything between us, right?”

“Come on, dude. Are you that shit at sucking dick?” Bill teased but smiled softly at Richie, pulling a little at the dark curls sticking out from under his Santa hat, his eyes telling Richie that no, this wasn’t going to ruin anything, wasn’t going to ruin  _ them _ . 

“Oh my god,” Richie said, grinning back. “I'm actually an expert, thank you very much.”

Bill smirked, “Then prove it.” 

With a low, throaty laugh that sent a shiver down Bill’s spine, Richie unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. He shifted a bit, moving closer to Bill’s crotch while giving him a few strokes to get him rock hard before dipping down and taking him into his mouth.

Bill relaxed back into the sofa, head thrown back as Richie bobbed up and down his cock, sucking at the tip with just the right amount of suction, circling the head with his tongue. He was right, he knew exactly what he was doing and  _ that _ was driving Bill absolutely crazy.

Small groans left his lips and he had to focus really hard on keeping his hips on the couch, instead of pushing up and into the warmth of Richie’s mouth. He placed one hand on Richie’s head, wanting to card his fingers through his curls but he was still wearing that damn Santa hat so Bill had to settle for holding on to Richie’s shoulder and squeezing it instead. 

Richie looked up at him then and he had to let go of Bill’s dick to let out a chuckle. 

“Are you seriously laughing right now?” Bill groaned, slightly frustrated at the sudden lack of contact. “Do you find my dick funny or?”

That only made Richie laugh harder and Bill was stuck staring at his friend having a fit of laughter while his face was inches away from his cock.

“I’m not laughing at your dick, I promise. It’s a great dick, trust me.” Richie said, snickering. He pointed at Bill’s chest, trying to fight off his laughter. “It’s just- fucking Rudolph is staring at me while I suck you off and I just can’t.”

Bill looked down at his sweater and he couldn’t help but laugh too. He was getting a blowjob from his friend, while wearing a Rudolph sweater. It was a bit funny. 

“Well, you’re wearing a fucking Santa hat, Rich.”

Richie shrugged, smirking. “You’re right. Ho, ho, ho, Bill. Give Santa his awaited white christmas.”

Bill groaned, dropping his head against the couch. “Shut up, Richie! That’s- You just ruined every image of Santa Claus forever!” He said, mortified. “Can you just go back to- you know.”

Richie laughed one more time before taking Bill into his mouth in one swift movement, drawing a surprised gasp from Bill that turned into a filthy moan as he grabbed onto Richie’s shoulders for dear life. Richie hummed and the vibrations around his dick had Bill moaning again with hoe obscenely good it felt. So good, it made Bill wonder how many dicks Richie had suck to be that much of an expert or if maybe he was just a natural. He didn’t really care about any of that, he just needed Richie to keep doing what he was doing.

“Ah. Don’t stop, Rich.” Bill muttered, eyes closed and his head thrown back against the couch. He was getting close, even if not a long time had passed since this started. 

Richie pulled off just to tease, his breath ghosting over Bill's wet dick, causing it to twitch. He smirked at Bill, knowing exactly what he was doing to him. 

“No teasing.” Bill groaned, causing Richie to laugh. 

Ignoring Bill’s remark, he licked a thick strip up his cock, circling the head with his tongue, licking across the slit teasingly. Bill growled, frustrated. “Richie,  _ please _ .”

Bill felt Richie shiver at his hoarse voice and the plea and he  _ finally _ stopped teasing, dipping down again, more eager this time, sucking Bill’s cock like there was nothing he would rather be doing. It wasn’t long before Bill was nearing the edge again, letting out small grunts of pleasure that seemed to encourage Richie to take him even deeper. 

“I'm gonna come,” Bill announced, after a while. Richie hummed around his cock, his hand gently moving up and down his thighs, squeezing them. 

Bill could feel what little control he had slipping, the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter by the second but it wasn’t until Bill glanced down and found Richie staring at him, his focused expression clouded by his desire that it became impossible for Bill to hold back. His vision went white and he came without warning, shooting into the back of Richie’s throat with a snap of his hips and a filthy moan, subconsciously aware that Michael Bublé was still playing in the background.

He slumped back in the sofa and Richie pulled off his cock, swallowing his load before giving Bill a million-dollar grin. 

Bill returned the smile as best as he could, but he felt like he was floating, and his muscles refused to move under his command. With difficulty, he dragged Richie up and he slumped against him, half of his body on Bill and the other half on the couch.

When Richie’s lips searched for his, Bill kissed him willingly, tasting himself on Richie’s tongue. His hand made its way to Richie’s crotch but it was pushed away by Richie himself. “You don’t- there’s no need for that.”

“I want to do it too, you know.” 

“It’s not that, Billy. I- I think I enjoyed myself a bit too much doing that.” Richie said, with an embarrassed chuckle.

“ _ Oh _ . Okay. Next time then.” Bill said, diving in for another kiss, to which Richie responded eagerly.

The kiss wasn’t as heated as before, it was more of a lazy press of lips as the post orgasm haze settled over them.

They rearranged their position on the couch into a more comfortable one, with Richie’s head tucked under Bill’s chin, arms wrapped around each other. 

“Thank you for listening to Michael Bublé and decorating with me,” Richie said, after a while. Bill kissed the top of his head, over the hat that had somehow managed to stay on Richie’s head through all that had happened. 

With a groan, he came to a realization. “I’m never going to be able to listen to a Michael Bublé song without getting a boner ever again.”

Richie snorted, shaking his head. “Me neither.” He said. “Christmas family parties just became a whole fucking lot more interesting.”

After a while, they dragged themselves up and to the bathroom. Richie was brushing his teeth when ‘White Christmas’ came up on the record and he bursted into a fit of laughter, spewing toothpaste all over the sink. Bill joined in, reluctantly, at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

When he had agreed to go Christmas shopping with Richie that morning, he never expected it would turn into this, whatever  _ this  _ was, but he was happy it had. 

He was long overdue for a little Christmas miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr [jem-castairs-is-perfection](http://jem-carstairs-is-perfection.tumblr.com/)


End file.
